Consumers purchase produce by visiting a grocery store, finding the produce that looks or feels appropriate, and paying for the produce at a cashier. When moving to an online environment, the interaction between the produce and the consumer is limited. For example, the consumer may ask for an apple from an online merchant, intending to eat the apple for lunch. By the time the online merchant sends the apple to the consumer, the apple might be far too ripe for eating. The apple would be wasted, incapable of being used for its intended purpose. In addition, the experience may discourage the consumer from purchasing online produce in the future.